planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Adrenaline Shield
The Adrenaline Shield is an Ability Slot certification of the Heavy Assault class. It is identical to the Nanite Mesh Generator except that it can be recharged by killing enemies; additional certification levels increase the amount restored to up to 44% of shield strength per kill, in contrast to the NMG where additional levels reduce the recharge time. Kills restore the Adrenaline Shield whether it is active or inactive; when inactive, the shield also recharges over time identically to the default Level 1 NMG. Details The Adrenaline Shield is identical to the Nanite Mesh Generator in most ways: Both are a 450 HP shield at full strength, both cost about 43 HP of shield strength to activate, both drain at approximately 18 HP per second when active (and therefore have the same default duration), both fully block incoming damage up to the remaining strength of the shield, and neither stacks with the bonuses from Flak Armor or Nanoweave Armor when active. The difference is that Adrenaline Shield recharges with each kill of an enemy. Leveling up Adrenaline Shield increases the amount of shield recharged by each kill (from 31% at Level 1 up to 44% at Level 5), compared to the NMG where additional levels reduce the recharge time of the shield when inactive (from 30 seconds at default Level 1 down to 20 seconds at Level 6). Kills recharge Adrenaline Shield whether the shield is active or inactive. Note that only kills count; assists do not recharge the shield. The Adrenaline Shield also recharges over time when inactive, but only at the same rate as the default Level 1 NMG. Another significant difference is that the Adrenaline Shield has a much higher cert cost, requiring 2250 to fully cert while NMG only takes 831 to fully cert. Hints & Tips The Adrenaline Shield is advantageous relative to the NMG when sufficient kills are made to offset the increased recharge rate of the NMG. From a purely theoretical standpoint, when fully certed, the Adrenaline Shield needs just one kill per 36 seconds to offset the recharge rate advantage of the fully certed NMG. For almost all players, this is a clear advantage over the NMG. Pragmatically, the Adrenaline Shield also has a time value advantage over NMG, therefore providing benefits both situationally and depending on playstyle. For example, when an HA with fully certed Adrenaline Shield activates it while engaging an enemy, taking damage but eventually killing the enemy, the HA immediately gets up to 44% shield strength restored. Had the HA been using NMG, the HA would have to deactivate NMG and wait for it to restore to get to the same shield strength. This gives Adrenaline Shield a huge advantage when engaging multiple enemies or in multiple consecutive engagements. Additionally, Adrenaline Shield can recharge to full capacity without needing to deactivate and activate again (therefore not requiring the initial ~43 HP activation cost). On the other hand, NMG may be advantageous to newer players who do not kill enemies frequently enough or do not have the certs to gain a high level of Adrenaline Shield. For example, compare Level 2 Adrenaline Shield (requiring 350 total) to the level 5 NMG (requiring just 331 total). Since Level 2 Adrenaline Shield only restores 35% of shield strength per kill while level 5 NMG fully restores a shield in 22 seconds, now a kill every 14.4 seconds is needed to offset the difference, likely making Adrenaline Shield not worthwhile at this level of certification. At Level 3 Adrenaline Shield with 38% shield restoration per kill (750 total) vs max level 6 NMG (831 total), still one kill is needed every 18 seconds. At Level 4 Adrenaline Shield vs max level NMG, the time per kill drops to 27 seconds, likely making Level 4 the first level of Adrenaline Shield where there is a clear advantage for most players. The advantage of Adrenaline Shield may also be reduced for players who are less aggressive and choose their engagements with a slower playstyle. Stats Certifications Note: Kills will recharge Adrenaline Shield whether it's activated or deactivated. See Also *Nanite Mesh Generator *Resist Shield Video Category:Heavy Assault Category:Ability Slot